


Day Of Darkness

by Glazkov



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Death, Dreams, Drowning, It’s all a dream, Nightmare, Original work - Freeform, Pain, Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege, Vigil has a nightmare, rainbow six siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glazkov/pseuds/Glazkov
Summary: Vigil has a nightmare, but it all feels so good.





	Day Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my absence! I have been busy and unmotivated.
> 
> One of my major works is officially deleted and I will be trying to recreate my account.

Darkness. That’s all he saw. Silence. That’s all he heard. No sounds came from him. Nothing. But he wanted to scream, he wanted to run. But he couldn’t. He was chained to some object he couldn’t see. It was hard, too hard to break. Cry. Scream. Kick, bite, punch. Get me out of here. He cried. But his throat was dry and his voice was taut. 

Silence. So silent that the world could hear a pin drop and it would be loud. The sound would echo so loudly that everyone could hear it in every part of the world. And yet, no sound could be heard. The only sound was the deafening silence that surrounded the man in chains. No screams, no rattling of metal, no rustle of the wind against the tree leaves. Nothing. 

The only sense he had was touch. Pain. Pain ransacked his body. But he couldn’t fight it, he couldn’t escape it. It felt as though every nerve in his body was on fire and the flames were just getting bigger. Never ending pain. The smallest touch fueled the flames. Movement hurt.

The chains came undone. His hands and feet were free. Run, run, run. That’s all he could think. So he acted on it. Run as far as you can and don’t let them catch you. His feet felt raw, like newborn skin touching the floor for the first time. Stabbing pain echoed throughout the soles of his feet. There was no shoes to buffer the feeling. He had nothing besides a torn up shirt and worn down pants. Even then he felt naked, exposed. The elements touched each part of his skin as he ran. There was no safe spot, nowhere that he could hide from the touch. All that surrounded him was black, blinding darkness. 

A scream. The scream caused him to slow to a stop and cover his ears. He dropped to his knees and folded over himself. The scream was an unfamiliar name, yet he knew it. It was his. A call, a scream, for help. Help. Help. Help me please. But where was it coming from? Where was he source and how could he get there? He couldn’t help. The sound seemingly came from everywhere, every corner of the world. His little world, filled to the brim with blackness and pain. Please help me. Help me, it hurts.

The man stood up and searched in the darkness. His hands extended outward away from the safety of his body. He couldn’t see them, only feel the movement of his fingers on his hands. He grabbed at the air to try and find something to hold. He wanted to help whoever it was that needed it. The man stumbled after almost each step he took, tripping over himself. He had little to no control over his body, each limb seemed to want to do its own action. It’s own movement to try and get away. His mind wanted to escape his body, told the rest of it to think this through. Leave. Escape. Abandon whoever was screaming and leave every man for himself. But he couldn’t do that. Not now, not ever.

The man opened his own mouth, nothing seemed to come out. He was deaf to his own screams, deaf to the fact that he was the one screaming. That he was totally alone and that what he heard was just himself. All his screaming caused his throat to feel raw, his voice felt like it was dying. But he didn’t know that, so he kept looking. Looking for something or someone that didn’t exist. Nothing existed in this world. Only him and his fear.

Left, right, left, right, repeat, repeat. Step after step he slowly made his way to some unknown destination. Left, right, left, right. One foot in front of the other. His method was interrupted but a sudden drop. Water. Cold water. A scream escaped his lips, but he couldn’t hear himself. He had lost all his senses besides the pain that caused his body to shake. His whole body was now sucked into the pool of water. The icy feeling burned. The man took one last breath before his head went fully below the surface. 

Limbs thrashed about the water in search of the surface. But the hole he had fallen through sealed itself. No escape. The man opened his eyes under the water and hit at the invisible cover that separated him from life. Life. He wanted that, but he couldn’t have it. He accepted that. His fist unfurled and relaxed. Sinking. The water enveloped him fully. 

He was dying. Is this what death felt like? It was so calming, it felt good. All he had to do was just stop. Give up. No more struggles or screams. No more trying or fighting. All he had to do was accept what was to become of him. The man’s body slowly sank lower and lower below the surface until he hit the bottom. At least, that’s what he thought. He has stopped moving, suspended in darkness. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed. It felt so good…

—————-

Vigil shot up in his bed with a scream. His body felt sore and in pain. He covered his mouth with a hand before trying to breathe. In and out, in and out. His chest heaved after each heavy breath he took. Vigil had gotten such little sleep, a nightmare wasn’t what he wanted. The sudden taste of blood went through his mouth, infecting every single one of his taste buds. He pulled his hand away to find blood both on his fingertips and under his nails. He had hurt himself in his sleep.   
He pulled his other hand from where it was against his shoulder. Blood was running from newly formed cuts in his skin. He had done it again… his nails had broken his skin from the grip he held against his arms in his sleep. That’s where the pain radiated from, eight small cuts that caused so much unnecessary pain.

The Korean man laid back onto his bed, his breathing had slowed. Sleep, back to sleep. But he couldn’t do that. Sleep was a phantom that he couldn’t touch. So he lied awake for the rest of the night.

But at least it was over, all over. No more. No more pain.

 

But it felt so good...


End file.
